Element Alchemist, and Flame Angel
by swissaly
Summary: Ed gets two new parnters one Element alchemist and the other Flame angel. what will happen will love bloom between ed and al and thier new parnters? EdXoc AlXoc
1. Chapter 1

Hey this story is FMA duhhh… anyway I am putting my own character in it (if anyone else has it sorry but this person I just made up) also my friend will be in it to!

Summary: Ed gets a new partner and is not happy. As they travel around soothing happens and it is horrible. Will love blossom or will the worst happen.

Chapter 1 New partner: Element Alchemist

Ed's POV!

'I hate mustang! Why won't he let go search for the dam Philosopher's Stone.' Though Ed angrily as they walk toward Colonel Roy Mustang's office. Ed was about 5'6 (a/n: I made him taller he went though his growth sprit!) with honey blond hair and eyes that match, he was wearing his normal clothes. His Brother Al (a/n: he's human) had slightly darker colored hair and was 5'8. He now wore his military clothes.

Smoke was rising from my ears as we walked to the office. I heard my brother Al telling me to calm down, but I couldn't I just hated Mustang so much! When we got to the office I didn't even bother to nock I just went right in.

In the office was a girl not older that me (A/N: Ed's 16 and he still have metal limbs, but Al is 15) sitting there looking bored as Mustang talked to her.

"Ah, fullmetal you're here please sit down," Stated Roy. I looked around the only place to sit was next to the girl

"No thanks Mustang, but why the HELL am I here!" I shouted

"Brother Calm down don't do something you'll regret." Said Al he was waving his hands to no help.

"Fine," Ed started to calm down. "Now who is she" I said as he pointed to the girl on the couch. "Some random girl from town?" I smirked. "Don't you think she a bit young for you?" next thing I knew the ground rushed up to hit me very fast.

Girl POV

'First I have to listen to Roy give me some long boring speech about what I have to do and yada yada yada. The girl is about 5'5 with dirty blonde hair with blue strikes in it about down to her shoulder. She has green eyes and is wearing a sea green tee shirt and black pants.

Than these two boys come in and start yelling. Though they are kind of cute… WAIT did I just say cute?! Any way than the one accuses me of being Roy GIRL!! EWWWWW….

I had had enough I hit the one that was yelling over the head and he fell to the ground

Normal POV

"Oww why did you do that" Ed yelled at the girl. He was angry but tried to keep his temper down.

"You were yelling to loud and…. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING ROY'S GIRL!!!" shouted the girl

"Now now ray calm down please don't kill your new partner." Smirked the colonel

Ray, Ed's and Al's faces look at the colonel like he had grown three heads. Was he for real?

Roy noticing the faces explained "well Ed you get hurt so often I though it would be better if you had another partner"

Ed lost his temper "WHAT!! I don't need anyone else certainly not a girl!!"

"Brother calm down, and what wrong with a girl?" al looks over at Ray, 'she does look strong' though Al

"Ahh but this is not just a girl, she is a state Alchemist, like you, she got this rank at 12, (a/n: right?)" Smirked Roy, "Her code name is element Alchemist"

Ed though for a moment if he knew the name… 'I have no idea who she is' "who?"

"Mustang I DON'T want to work with him points at Ed but Al is ok he seems nice" ray stated

"To bad Element I have already assigned the mission" No one was happy about this but they left the office in somewhat peace. Ray had hit Ed again in the back of the head. 'I am doing this for both of you, ray you need a boyfriend, and Ed you need a girlfriend besides the Mechanic' Roy smirked evilly as he though this.

out side office

'Gees why do I have to work with these people I am fine on my own.' Though Ray angrily 'besides they don't want me with them as mush as I don't want to be with them'

"Hey girl, what kind of name is Ray anyway? Sounds like you're a boy" asked Ed hoping to get oh Ray's nerves. It worked

"Why you!!" jumps at Ed only to be held back by Al. "Al let me go I have to kill your brother"

"Sorry but you can't kill him" said Al "he's only acting like a jerk because he doesn't know how to act around girl" Al and Ray laugh

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway Al" yelled ed. little did they know they were making a scene the were still in the hallway in the military building.

"Anyway to answer your question Edward glare at Ed ray is short for Rachael" ray stuck out her tongue in response.

"Oh" was all Ed could say than, "hey what's with the Edward!? Call me ed!"

"No I don't like you I only call people by their nicknames when I do like them like Al over here" points to Al.

"For now I am going to my Dorm. (a/n: they live in a dorm in the military)" and Ed walked away.

"I guess I will go to my dorm also see ya Al" Waves bye

"Bye ray"

in Ed's dorm w/ Ed and Al

"Brother you were not very nice to Ray, why were you like that" al said in a serious voice.

"I don't want anyone in our problems we still need to get the stone so I can return my limbs back to normal, the stone we had before was just enough to return your body" ed stated just as serious.

"Well she seams as stubborn as you so dot count on her leavening so soon" Al said as he walked to bed.

"Yeah yeah night Al" once his brother was asleep Ed started to think about Ray. 'She was very pretty and as tall as me… WAIT did I just think that? I really need some sleep."

Next day

"Edward Al get up we have to go!" yelled Ray at Ed and Al's door.

"Ok, ok were coming!" yelled Ed back

Once they were at the station Ed asked where we were going, Ray replied "were are going to get our other partner from New Harbor (a/n: I just made it up so don't comment about it) her names Amaya and like me she is a state Alchemist and like Roy she is a flame Alchemist" ray said matter-o-fact

Ed just groaned but bough the tickets.

The end! Well of the chapter. Yes I know its short but hey it's only the first chapter! If I need to work on anything plz tell me and I will hope to fix it R&R plz!!


	2. Flame angel short chp

Hey everyone sorry about the wait, I had writers block I had to ppl help me get idea but it still sucky oh well….. Also I don't think my chapter will be very long

IMPORNAT NOTE! I am going away till Thursday April something I think 10 but not sure….. So I won't update till at least next Saturday!

Chapter 2 Flame Angel

Normal pov

The train ride was very boring. It was a four hour ride to New Harbor. Most of the way ray listened to music or talked to Al. Ed didn't talk at all the whole way. He slept and ate the whole time but never spoke.

When the train pulled into New Harbor station, there were many people there running around.

Ed groaned "how are we supposed to find the Flame Angel here!"

"Don't worry it is easy she is always dressing the same" replied ray

"Hey ray who is that waving to you over there?" Al asked as he spotted a red head girl waving at them. She was about 5'5 also and had a black tee shirt on with black pants. she than ran up.

"RAY!!!!! You're finally here!!!"

"AMAYA!!" yelled ray as she embraced her friend. "How have you been? How's the arm?" That's when Al and Ed noticed Amaya had an automail arm also.

"It's good I had it fixed and now I can work again " replied Amaya.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE AUTOMAIL FOR AND ARM" yelled Ed

"Who are you guys?" questioned Amaya.

"Oh these are out new partners Edward and Alphones Elric" said ray in a less than happy tone

"Oh, we don't need them ray were good with out them," replied Amaya.

"I no Amaya but colonel-baka said for them to be out new partners."

"HELLO WERE STILL HERE! AND AGAIN I ASK WHY DO YOU HAVE AND AUTOMAIL ARM" Edward yelled again

"Edward shut up!" yelled Amaya and Ray at the same time

"Umm… why don't we go sit down and get a bite to eat?" suggested Al

"That would be nice Al lets go," ray said as she walked off.

'Edwards really mad at you ray he keeps cursing you out, he has a foul mouth' (a/n: Amaya and ray can read minds and anything in ' ' are thoughts)

'I know but hey I don't like him either'

123456778901234567812345678901qq2we33256789876543147258369

AT RESURANT

"Ray when are we going to go find the flame angel alchemist?" Al asked ray

"Hahaha oops I knew I forgot to tell you guys something, Edward, Al meet the Flame Angel Alchemist and childhood friend Amaya" ray said while scratching the back of her neck.

Amaya, Edward, and Al all fall over anime style, Ray just grins at them all.

"Oh so you're the Flame Angel? I though you were just another person even though ray called you out partner" asked Al.

"Uh yea I can't believe Ray forgot that, oh well that sound like her, Oh and DON'T call me Flame angel." Replied Amaya very seriously.

'Wow there dense' (Amaya)

'I no but hey we got to work with them, hopefully I wont have to show them my arm' (Ray)

'Right and we should never have to tell them how we got like this understood' (Amaya)

'Understood' (ray

"Wow two annoying new partners _great_ this is my lucky day" Ed said miserably

"Shut up Edward" ray hits Ed over the head with her fist.

'Oww stupid girl' though Ed

"We are not stupid!" yelled Amaya. Ray nudges her in arm 'that was his head Amaya' 'ohh'

'Did I say that out loud?' worried Ed

"Nvm" said Amaya

"Ok" said Al and Ed together, even though they were both confused.

"Anyway when do we leave this town ray I want to get to the mission!" wined Ed

"Gees Edward you're so impatient" ray said as she rolled her eyes.

"But really Ray when are we leaving?" asked Al.

'Al's kind of cute' though Amaya as she looked at his confused

'I heard that Amaya! Oooo you like Alphones!!' remarked ray

'Shut up ray!' Amaya blushes a shade of light red. Sadly al and Ed noticed this.

"Amaya are you ok you look red?" asked Al concerned he put a hand up to her forehead to see if she had a fever. "Hmm you feel fine you sure your ok?"

Amaya blushes a deeper red, "y-y-yeah I am fine al thank you"

'ohh Amaya he cares' though ray

'I said shut it!'

"Anyway Edward, al, Amaya we are leaving in two days I want to stay in my home town a little longer" said Ray.

Sigh "Fine but in two days we are gone from this town"

"yay! Thank you Edward!" hugs Edward.

Ed's face 0.0 "r-r-ray what are you doing?

"Oh nothing I am just happy!" rays face

Amaya and al 'hmmm interesting'

235162347216384235614237814461237865478123656817234

There you go the next chapter up sorry it was short I was in a hurry to get it up. The third chapter will be longer and better…… Hahaha a little fluff in the end

Element alchemist ray


	3. day 1

Wee sorry for long wait I forgot to type!

Don't hurt me!!!!!!!

IMPORANT! Ray cant read minds anymore just Amaya!

Chapter 3

"Come on guys I want to show you my house!" yelled ray as they walked to her house. Since Ed had agreed to stay in New Harbor for two days they needed a place to stay, Amaya's house was too small, so they went with rays.

"Were coming, gees," moaned Ed. He had not willing agreed to his and still was not happy.

"Its right over the hill!" yelled ray. As Ed and Al saw the "house" their mouths dropped. Amaya of course knowing ray for so long knew about the house. It was a three story mansion, painted in a pale green color.

"t-this it your house?" stuttered Al as he saw the mansion.

"Yup" replied ray happily.

"Holy #$, this isn't a house! It's Fing mansion!" yelled Ed, which got a hit from Amaya and ray for using such langue.

"Ok your right, it's a mansion, but hey I don't like to tell people." Replied ray bored. She had gotten this before.

"Ed you're too loud" said Amaya.

"Are you right or something?" asked Ed still shocked.

Ray just rolls her eyes "yes, ok, I am rich, well my late parents were. They were doctors" explained ray

"Oh" was all Ed said.

Inside the house was just as big, there were about 10 rooms, and 13 bathrooms. A kitchen, family room, dinning room, and dog house.

Ray than whistles, two huge dogs come running over to ray.

"HAZEL KATO!!!!!" rays and Amaya yell than hugs them.

"Cute puppies' ray" says Al

"Thank you al" ray said

"Edward what do you think?" added ray

"I think they should stay outside" replied Ed coolly

"You trying to tell me what to do Edward?" asked ray dangerously

"Yes I don't like animals!" shouted ed. Ray snaps her fingers, and a strong gust of wind hits Ed and he falls over.

"I don't care this is my house and I love my dogs so shut up!" replied ray as she starts to show al, Amaya, and Ed their rooms.

"Edward you will be staying here" shows room at farthest end of hallway.

"Al you will be staying here" rooms at other end of Ed's,

"Amaya in your normal room across from mine and next to Al's" continues ray

"Ok, no problem" says al

"YAY, I love this room, does it still have my things?" asked Amaya.

"Of course!" said ray happily. "Edward you ok with your room?"

"It looks nice but, WHY THE HELL AM I AT OTHER SIDE OF THE HALLWAY!" yelled again for the millionth time that day.

Ray just shrugs, "because I don't like you that are why" ray said bored. For some reason unknown to Ed he felt sadden at this but quickly pushed it away.

"Why you…" Ed started

"Brother please calm down!" al said while hold back Ed.

"ok, so today we will spent the day here, and tomorrow we will walk around town, that, we can leave happy Edward?" ray asked.

"Yea whatever" was Ed only response

phone rings

"I got it" ray yelled as she went for the phone.

Ray: hello?

Mustang: yes, is this elements house?

Ray: what the hell! Mustang how did you get this number!

Mustang: I asked Hughes. Anyway I need you, flame, fullmetal, and al back to central.

Ray: to bad we are staying here for today and tomorrow we will see you in three days mustang!

Mustang: fine….. And when you get back how about dinner at 7:00

Ray: … hangs up

"What did the colonel want" asked al

"N-n-nothing! He just wants us back also for a mission" said ray

'AMAYA!!!!'

'What, don't yell so loud'

'Mustang asked me out! Ewww'

'0.0….. Ewww'

"Ray you ok?" asked Ed

Glares at Ed "why do you care?"

"I am your partner no matter how much I don't want to be!" said Ed trying to keep his temper.

"Oh right, anyway nothing wrong" replied ray. Ed just rolls his eyes.

"Anyway" said Amaya, "ray can you make dinner?"

"Yes food!" said Ed.

"That would be good" said al.

"Oh ok, Amaya I need your help to set the table." Says ray as she head towards the kitchen.

Ray takes our two packages of pasta and makes pasta with pesto sauce and pasta with alfrado sauce, she also make chicken and meatballs.

"There, all done, EDWARD, AMAYA, AL DINNER" bellowed ray calling everyone down from their rooms.

"Thank you ray" said Amaya as she ate happily

"Yes thank you" said al

"Hn" was all Ed said

"Wow thanks everyone!"

after dinner

'Amaya I am going to take a shower in my room, tell everyone where I am going, oh and make Edward do the dishes' thought ray

'Gees, if you have a crush on him why are you working him so hard?' though Amaya.

'I-i-I do not!' ray blushes which is caught by Ed.

"Ray you feeling ok?" asked Ed

"Yes!" with that ray runs upstairs to her bathroom to get a shower

"What I do?" Ed asked

"Nothing she just went upstairs" said Amaya.

"Oh ok I guess I will to" goes to room.

Rays taking a shower when she hears her room door open, 'I wonder what that is' though ray. Ray walks out in a towel to see Ed standing in her room.

END! Hahahahahahah plz r&r!


End file.
